particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutanian Democratic Alliance
| Website = www.demalliance.rut | politics = Politics of the Commonwealth of Rutania | political parties = Political Parties of the Commonwealth of Rutania | elections = Elections in the Commonwealth of Rutania | |Seats2 Title = Governorships|Seats2 = }} The Rutanian Democratic Alliance is a liberal and conservative "catch-all" political party in the Commonwealth of Rutania. The NCP has roots in other political parties, most notably the National Coalition Party of Rutania, Labor, Moderates, Progressive Conservatives, Liberals, Free Democrats, Social Democrats, and the Labour Party. History After a series of increasingly unsuccessful general elections, the National Coalition Party decided to disband and form the Rutanian Democratic Alliance. Under Holland Kate Holland successfully helped the newly formed DA join government in 4311. At the November 4314 general elections, Holland led the party to impressive gains in the House. She also navigated coalition discussions and helped the DA retain their seats in cabinet. Under Fisch Under Michael Fisch, the DA moved sharply to the right. In November 4318, Fisch led the party in the general elections. Just weeks before the election, the nation was shocked by a terrorist attack in Bozarland. 60 people died and another 115 were wounded. The Whig government wanted to push back elections until the nation could recover from the attack. However, cabinet disagreed and the elections proceeded as scheduled. The DA increased its presence in the House but its coalition partners lost enough support that the DA and the center right could no longer form government. Ministers Chris Stano and Mary Delano resigned from government after the center left formed a government in April 4319 – five months after the elections. Fisch was reluctant to reshuffle his front bench as it became apparent that the government did not have a workable majority in the House. Ultimately, the House voted in June 4319 to hold a snap election the next month by a vote of 386-364. This would be the first snap election since November 4302. The party lost two seats. Michael Fisch led the party through the disastrous general elections of 4323 in which the party lost 34 seats. However, Zebulon Shorter Neery contested the presidency on behalf of the party and won 6% - a showing that many pundits viewed as somewhat successful. Under Chambers Russell Chambers was elected leader of the DA following Michael Fisch’s resignation in 4323 and returned the party to the political center. Shortly before the 4327 elections, the Conservative Party dissolved. Consequently, pundits widely predicted that the DA would make significant gains nationwide. However, the party gained just three seats in the Assembly. While he considered resigning as leader, Chambers was encouraged to remain leader. Shortly before the 4331 elections, the Whigs dissolved. Again, pundits predicted that the DA would make major gains. Chambers was rightfully cautious about these predictions. The DA gained 20 seats in the Assembly. However, these results still fell short of expectations. However, the center-left government no longer had a majority in the Assembly and Chambers attempted to enter government. In the run-up to the elections, Chambers made a deal with Geof Backler, the leader of the Liberals, to support Backler’s candidacy in exchange for the Justice brief. Backler was elected but welched on his promise. He instead proposed a cabinet consisting of Simon Duval and Howard Rye as Ministers for Defence and Health and Social Services, respectively. Outraged, Chambers met with the leaders of the Democratic Socialist and Civic Republican League and persuaded them to support a motion for new elections. In exchange, the DA would support Erik Gyldenhorn of the Civic Republicans for the presidency. The early elections motion passed and Gyldenhorn defeated Backler by a 53%-46% margin. Gyldenhorn proposed a new cabinet in which Chambers and Jim Selig would take office as Ministers for Justice and the Environment, respectively. After the June 4332 elections, Chambers and Selig took office in January 4333. Immediately after joining government, Chambers and Selig resigned from the leadership. Federal Leaders Front Bench Electoral History See Also *Leadership History of the Rutanian Democratic Alliance *Front Bench History for the Rutanian Democratic Alliance *List of Rutanian Democratic Alliance Leadership Contests